Jokes Lead to Complicated Consequences
by AngelofN
Summary: Pearl asks Phoenix a question.. a question surely to bring Consequences. After discovering who asked, Pearl to ask Phoenix the question. Phoenix visits the person, and feelings are told. Phoenix x Edgeworth T for like, one swear, just to make sure.


----

Wright and Co. Law Office

1:32 PM

-----

Phoenix sat at his desk, inside of the 'Wright and Co. Law Office'. Maya had gone out earlier in the day, leaving Pearl and Phoenix on their own. Pearl was sat on the chair at the opposite side of the desk, to Phoenix.

"...Mr. Nick?" Pearl asked softly, head tilted up to look at the Attorney. Phoenix blinked, placing the pen he was writing with down on the desk, tilting his head slightly "Yeah, Pearls?" Phoenix replied in a sort of tired voice. "..Can I ask you, a question.. Mr. Nick..?" Pearls blinked up at the Attorney, Phoenix nodded, in reply "Sure.. what ya' wanna ask?" "..Are you gay.. Mr. Nick?" Pearl asked, in an innocent tone. Phoenix went wide eyed "W-what?! N-no!" Phoenix replied, quickly, almost too quickly '..Oh God...' Phoenix then thought to himself. Pearl blinked, going ever so slightly wide eyed, the Magatama in her pocket reacting, three Psyche-Locks appearing, with chains of course, in front of Phoenix "..Mr. Nick?" Pearl asked softly. Phoenix blinked "W-what..?" Phoenix replied sort os shakily 'Oh god.. Oh god.. Wait.. how? How does she even know the word gay..' Phoenix thought to himself "..Pearls?" Phoenix asked, with a raised eyebrow "Yes.. Mr. Nick?" "..Did someone ask you to ask me this.. question..?" Phoenix kept his eyebrow raised, Pearl slowly nodded "Yes, Mr. Edgeworth did.." at that point, Maya entered the Office, Phoenix took this opportunity to run of the office, shouting after him "Pearls, look after Maya!"

Phoenix pushed his way out the building, and began running down the street, his destination was Edgeworth's house, seeing as it was his day off. '..Oh god..' Phoenix thought to himself as he kept running.

-----  
Outside Edgeworth Manor

2:05 PM

-----

Phoenix looked up at the three storey house in front of him, with a slightly raised eyebrow '..Hey Big Spender..' Phoenix thought to himself, before pressing the door bell once. Phoenix then took a single step back. As he waited for the Prosecutor to (hopefully) answer. A minute or so later, the door slowly opened, and there stood Edgeworth, in a maroon colored shirt and a pair of Jeans "Wright..? What are you doing here..?" Edgeworth asked the Attorney, phoenix's cheeks tinted a pinkish color "Uh.. Miles, can I have a word with you about something?" Edgeworth raised an eyebrow slightly, before nodding "..Fine. Come in." Edgeworth then moved to the side, to allow Phoenix in.

Phoenix smiled sheepishly, as he walked passed Edgeworth, stopping after a couple of steps, turning around, to wait for the Prosecutor. Edgeworth closed, the door, after Phoenix, before turning to face him, he then led Phoenix towards the sitting room, which, Phoenix followed him too. After they both sat down, on chair, facing each other, Phoenix thought about how to say his words for a moment. Edgeworth, stared at the Attorney, as if he could read his thought, which was a thought, Phoenix was not enjoying.

"M-Miles.." Phoenix turned his attention fully to the Prosecutor as he spoke, Edgeworth raised an eyebrow "Yes.. Wright?" "...Why, did you ask, Pearl, if I'm gay..?" Edgeworth's eyed widened "...I haven't. I haven't even seen, the young Ms. Fey, in at least a week and a half." '...Oh god..' Phoenix thought to himself. Phoenix head then turned to face the floor, to avoid letting Edgeworth see the blush that had engulfed his cheeks "Then wh.." Phoenix then cut himself of. '..Maya.' Phoenix thought to himself, as his whole body twitched slightly. Edgeworth just sat there, watching the Attorney '..I need to find out..' Edgeworth thought to himself "Wright." Edgeworth then blinked. "..H-huh? What is it Edgeworth?" Phoenix replied.

"..A-are you gay..?" Edgeworth asked in a soft tone. Phoenix eyes widened slightly as he looked at the Prosecutor "..Why would you want to know?" Phoenix replied. Edgeworth twitched slightly "..Isn't it obvious, Wright?" Phoenix then thought for a moment '..Is he.. confessing?' "..Well, it might be. But, I think you may have to spell it out to me." Phoenix replied in a teasing manner. Edgeworth sighed, before grinning "Fine. Wright. I love Maya." Phoenix's eyes widened "..." he then stood up, making his way towards the door "Well, then fuck you!" Phoenix shouted behind him.

Edgeworth groaned '..Too Far Miles, You went too far..' the Prosecutor then stood up, and followed after Phoenix, catching him, just before the door. Phoenix had his hand on the door-knob. Edgeworth sighed, there were no two ways around this, the Prosecutor wrapped his arms, around the Attorney's waist, placing his chin, upon Phoenix's shoulder, "..I love you.. Phoenix.." Edgeworth mumbled. Phoenix blinked at the suddeen contact which wasn't like Edgeworth. "I-I love you too... Miles, I have done since the day you helped me.." Phoenix replied softly. Phoenix then turned, to face the Prosecutor, pressing his lips against Edgeworth's this making Edgeworth's eyes widen slightly, however, he didn't attempt to stop the kiss.

-----  
Wright and Co. Law Offices

3:46 PM

-----

Maya giggled as she sat down next to Pearl "So, Nick's gay, huh?" Pearl nodded, in response "Yes, he is Mystic Maya." Pearl replied, sounding slightly down-hearted. Maya blinked "Aww, what's wrong Pearly?" Pearl turned to look up at Maya "M-mr. Nick is supposed to be your special someone.. not Mr. Edgeworth's." Maya grinned in reply "..Nick'll always be my special someone, even if I'm not his." Pearl just nodded in reply "So, what do you think Mr. Edgeworth, and Mr. Nick are doing?" Maya giggled in reply "I think Nick's just told Edgeworth, he likes him. And Edgeworth's just stood there, widened eyed and shocked." the both nodded to each other. "Mystic Maya?" Pearl asked softly, Maya grinned "Now, let's go out for Burgers, Like I said I would, if our plan worked!" Pearl hopped up, grinning "Yay, Burgers!"

-----  
Prosecution Lobby (After Trial)  
1:23 PM

-----

Edgeworth and Gumshoe stood facing each other, talking about the case they had just been in, which they had won, against Phoenix. Phoenix then made his way into the room, Maya and Pearl outside waiting for him, the Attorney went up to the pair who stopped talking and faced the Attorney "..Wright?" Edgeworth asked confused. Phoenix just grinned, pressing his lips against Edgeworth's, whispering "Great job in there." the Attorney mumbled, before leaving the two to talk again.

Edgeworth just stood there, shocked. While Gumshoe grinned "Is there something going on.." Gumshoe was then cut off, as Edgeworth glared at him. Edgeworth knew there was something going on between himself and Phoenix. However he would never admit it to anyone, especially Phoenix himself.

* * *

**A/N: Ehh. I'm almost positive this is maybe a little too short. But, I liked the idea so I had to do, small or not. Constructive Criticism is welcomed. :3**


End file.
